Comfort Can Come In Many Forms A ShinoxGaara Story
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: This is about when Shino and Gaara are in 10th grade. Shino meets the mysterious redhaired boy and find that he has feelings for him. But Gaara has a troubled past. How will it end? YAOI!


I thought of the idea for a ShinoxGaara story while in the shower. Yes. In the shower. But any who, it struck me that I haven't seen that much ShinoxGaara love out there. It may start a little slow and it might sometimes seem tedious, but I saved the good part until the end! Bad me! slaps my hand But you could at least read all of it. For me! big puppy dog eyes Will give cookies! passes out boxes of girl scout cookies Aren't they the best? This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate any comments or suggestions that you might have! Oh yeah, I wrote this in like a day, too. Now on with the yaoi-ness! WOOT! O

It was the first day of 10th grade. This was the first thought that Shino had as he woke up to his alarm. He groaned and rolled over to look at the glowing numbers. It read 6:00 a.m. _I don't see why I have to get up at this outrageous hour_, he thought as he kicked off his still sleepy body. Now he was cold. Groaning some more, he pulled on his usual long sleeved jacket with a plain white t-shirt under it. Then the jeans followed. The only light was from the digital display on his clock.

The stairs proved to be a problem. He stumbled down them and landed on his foot wrong. He winced and decided to eat breakfast before anything else went wrong that morning. He shoved a granola bar in his mouth while pulling on his sneaker's and grabbing his backpack. That finished, he slipped into his dad's room and saw that he was sleeping. He pondered about whether to wake him up, but today was his day off. _I'll let him sleep, _he decided. He could take the bus today. Leaving through the front door, Shino jammed on his trademark sunglasses.

The walk to the bus stop didn't take long and soon enough, the yellow vehicle arrived to take him and many other poor victims to a hell that only adults could call school. He walked up the steps, following various friends of his. There was Naruto with his bleach-blond hair.

"How were the waves this summer?" Shino asked as he passed him.

"Mondo wack! Hang ten dude!" the young surfer said. "California was the best." He smiled and set back in his seat.

Shino smiled and shook his head. Then he noticed Kiba sitting with Shikamaru.

"You two have a nice summer?" he asked the couple. They had started dating the previous year. Before that, Kiba and him had shared a close intimacy. Neither had been ready to commit though. Then in 9th grade, Kiba had been love struck by the lazy genius and the feeling had been mutual. Shino wasn't jealous. Actually, he was happy for them both and wished them well.

"We went to the movies and park a lot," was Shino's answer from Kiba. Kiba had been holding Shikamaru's hand and squeezed it. His lover squeezed back and they smiled content.

Moving farther down the aisle, many familiar faces greeted him and waved. Hinata was among them. Her small, shy, and quiet voice. Also Sakura and Ino smiled and waved at the same time. The two then became engrossed in a discussion about what classes they had. Since Shino had to keep moving to find a seat, he passed them and nodded to the other hello's and the occasional "Hey what's up man?".

Finally, in the back of the bus, he found an unoccupied seat. He slumped into it. Only vaguely did he notice a new kid on the bus. The shock of red, spiky hair got his attention though and he started to take in his appearance. The next thing that sent a shock through him was when the boy had turned and given him a questioning look. His eyes were sea-green. _And they are beautiful,_ Shino thought.

The boy looked away and when he did, the eyeliner that was heavily applied around his eyes held Shino's attention for a moment. Looking down, black pants, shirt, and chains rustled. Arms folded across his chest revealed black wristbands that contrasted against his pale skin. All this was a painful, but amazing contrast to his fair complexion.

"What's your name?"

The question had popped out of Shino's mouth before he could still his tongue.

Those green eyes turned their gaze upon him once more and he answered with only one word. But that word affected Shino to his core.

"Gaara."

The bus ride seemed to take an eternity. Shino was so aware of Gaara's presence that it was almost painful. About ten minutes had passed before Shino had asked Gaara for his name.

"And you would be?" Gaara asked from his seat right across from Shino.

"I'm Shino," the sunglassed boy answered and Gaara nodded. Without another word, he turned toward the window and remained silent the rest of the ride.

_I wonder what's up with the gothic persona?_ Shino wondered. As he thought about this, he almost didn't notice that the bus had arrived at the school. The sound of the door opening alerted him though and he grabbed his backpack. He looked back and saw that Gaara was going to be the last person off the bus. _I hope we have some classes together ._He stepped of the bus.

The school looked the same as always. Red brick and concrete everywhere. Sighing, Shino made his way to the front door and stepped into the lobby. He found his schedule in a pocket of his jeans. Art was his first class. _At least I like that class. _The art classroom wasn't very far, but he had to drop off his backpack at his locker. Pushing and shoving through the throng of students, he arrived at his locker and quickly opened it. The inside was a plain brown.

"Wish it was still summer," Shino muttered to himself. But then his thoughts turned and Gaara's face appeared in his mind's eye. _Maybe not._ He shoved his pack into the small space and remembered to extract his sketchbook. Sketchbook in hand, he turned around and ended up bumping someone.

"God I'm sorry!" Shino said and helped pick up the other's things.

Then when he went to grab a book, a pale hand with a black wristband touched his. He looked over and his shaded eyes met sea green ones. Their gazed locked and time seemed to stop.

_Why is this happening to me?_ Shino asked himself. They stayed that way for a few minutes that seemed to stretch into hours. A faint blush began to color Gaara's cheeks and he quickly gathered his things.

"I'm sorry."

Then Gaara was down the hall and had turned a corner before Shino could begin to wonder why he had apologized.

The rest of the day passed in a daze. He remembered a whispered conversation in Biology with Kiba. Then there had been a discussion in the lunch line with Hinata. A few of his classes passed and he didn't even remember what happened in them. _Will I see Gaara in any of my classes?_

Last period came. It was English and when he stepped into the classroom, Gaara's black and white figure was the first thing he saw. He almost dropped his notebook and folder he had been carrying.

Gaara looked in his direction, but quickly looked away blushing. He tried to open his English book, but only succeeded in dropping it on the floor. Shino walked up and returned the book to Gaara.

"This yours?"

Gaara nodded and took it. Their hands brushed against each other briefly and it sent a shock through Shino. He looked at Gaara and saw that he had felt it too.

"Now into your seats." A voice said as the silver haired man entered the classroom. "I'm Kakashi Otake and I'm going to be your English teacher this year."

Shino took the seat behind Gaara.

"Now since today is the first day, there is no homework." There was a round of happy mummers. "But you still have to read pages 5-20 in your book." Groans and protests answered. Kakashi smiled and sat behind his desk. He had pulled out a novel and opened it to his stopping point. Since it appeared that the teacher wasn't paying attention, everyone started to pass notes and whisper.

"And there will be a quiz tomorrow." He chuckled as that announcement was also met with a chorus of groans.

The first week passed by without much happening. A few assignments turned in and returned, some teachers going on and on about behavior and grades. Pretty dull actually. Until Friday, Shino got the usual "Hi." From Gaara and sometimes their eyes would meet. Mostly Gaara looked away blushing, but Shino did his share of blushing also. When Gaara looked away first, Shino chuckled and a small smile appeared no Gaara's lips. It was consisted of barely upturned lips. But that changed.

It was the end of the day and Shino had decided to walk home. The walk was only a mile or two and it was so nice outside. As a butterfly flew by, it occurred to him that he should go to the park. Why waste a nice day inside?

The door was unlocked when Shino arrived at his house. He pushed it open and walked in. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he then went right back outside and closed the door. When he got to the park, it was silent. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that he was alone. He remembered a time when he caught Kiba and Shikamaru making out in the bushes. He had laughed at the embarrassed expression on Shikamaru's face while Kiba had led him away to a more private location. Smiling, he stopped and noticed that there was someone here. It was Gaara and he was sitting in front on the lake. He skipped stones and was frowning.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked as he came up from behind the red haired boy.

Gaara jumped and turned around to see the new arrival. His eyes that could bewitch Shino were currently filed with a great sadness.

"Yeah. Sure," came Gaara's reply, but it lacked conviction. Shino sat down beside him and leaned back on his arms.

"You don't look okay."

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about," and there was a bitter loneliness that colored Gaara's words.

Shino sat up and looked at Gaara. He took off his sunglasses and stared into his eyes so long that Gaara felt the need to look away, to escape those compelling eyes and their brown depths.

"Look at me."

The words were said so softly that there was only a hint of command. Nevertheless, Gaara lifted his eyes and met Shino's gaze again.

"If it makes you this miserable, then yes it concerns me ad I will be concerned until you tell me what is torturing you." The words that Shino said held sincere worry.

Gaara's sea green eyes widened ad his lips parted slightly in surprise.

"You really c-care?" Gaara asked.

"I do."

With those two words, Gaara found himself talking. He let everything that he had been keeping inside out and sometimes he found that he was crying. He talked about how his father had committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. How his brother and sister took him in but only because they felt it was their responsibility, not because they loved him.

"My siblings hate me. I have no one…" Gaara said and then he took off his wristbands. Under them, scars covered his wrists. The scars of his loneliness. Many looked like they had been reopened.

"Gaara…" Shino said and then he hesitantly pulled the smaller boy into his embrace. Gaara stiffened for a moment then relaxed and let him be comforted. He sobbed into Shino's shirt while Shino petted his hair. His sobbing subsided though and he stayed in Shino's arms.

"I'm here for you," Shino whispered into Gaara's ear. Then he tilted Gaara's face towards his own. "And I always will be." After he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Gaara's.

The kiss was sweet and when Gaara didn't pull away, Shino started to move his lips against the other boy's. Sensing no resistance, Shino opened his mouth and let his tongue run across Gaara's bottom lip. Thin pale arms went around Shino's waist and he felt Gaara press closer to him. The sea green eyed boy opened his mouth and welcomed Shino's tongue. Eagerly but gently, they both explored each other's mouth. I t son became too much and they pulled away to breath the sweet air.

"Wow," they breathed and then their lips met again. But this time they didn't hold back. This time they pressed together as if they were trying to become one. Hands wandered over clothes until they came in contact with each other's intense arousal.

Gaara smirked and undid the button and zipper of Shino's jeans. He slipped his hand inside the brown eyed boy's boxers and grasped his hard erection. Shino's eyes snapped open and he breathed in, but soon he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan that sent shivers of pleasure up and down Gaara's spine. It was then Gaara's turn to gasp and moan when he felt Shino's hand start to pump and down his own erection. Soon they were pumping in time with each other's movements. Lips, tongues, and teeth bits tender parts of necks. Earlobes were sucked and their pumping became more frenzied.

Shino could feel himself getting closer to his climax and found that he was panting with need.

Gaara stiffened and emptied his load into Shino's waiting hand. A the moment of his climax, he gasped with the strength of it.

Shino's climax was just as mind-blowing. He gasped also and then brought his hand that was covered with Gaara's cum, to his mouth. He licked al of it away and pulled Gaara's hand up to his mouth. He cleaned it also, stopping now and then to suck Gaara's finger's clean. Gaara shuddered and licked his lips.

"That was-" Gaara started to say but was silenced by Shino's finger pressed against his lips.

"Kiss me," he said so Gaara did.


End file.
